This invention relates to compositions of plasticized polyvinyl chloride resins and polyolefins.
A variety of rigid polyvinyl chloride (PVC) resin and polyolefin blends is known. As these two materials are normally incompatible, compatibilizers are sometimes added to improve the physical and mechanical properties of the blends. Blends made from rigid PVC and polyolefins are useful in applications such as the manufacture of rigid plastic pipes and tubing.
Plasticized PVC has different properties than rigid PVC; it is more flexible than non-plasticized PVC and can therefore be used in different applications. Plasticized PVC compositions can be used, for example, as wire and cable insulation and jacketing, in automotive applications, and as components of medical devices.